1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing system, and a printed material manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process of generating plasma and making the surface of a recording medium hydrophilic has been disclosed (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-179747). Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-179747 discloses a technique to make the surface of a recording medium hydrophilic regardless of the thickness of the recording medium by moving a plasma generator in the thickness direction of the recording medium.
However, conventionally, it is difficult to adjust surface roughness on the surface of an ink layer formed on a processing object, such as a recording medium.